conservativefandomcom-20200214-history
Patricia Heaton
Patricia Heaton is a famous actress and a member of the Republican Party. Personality Patricia Heaton is quick and clever. She often makes bright pro-life arguments in interviews, on facebook, and on twitter. History Actress. Born March 4, 1958 in Bay Village, Ohio. The daughter of sportswriter Chuck Heaton, Patricia Heaton attended St. Raphael's Catholic Grade School and Bay High School and received her bachelor's degree in theater from Ohio State University in 1980. Soon after graduation, Heaton moved to New York to pursue an acting career. She made her Broadway debut in the gospel musical Don't Get God Started. After she helped found the Stage Three acting company, she was discovered by casting directors in Los Angeles while performing in a production of The Johnstown Vindicator. She was subsequently cast as the producer/daughter in the television series Room for Two in 1992. After making various television appearances on series and movies, she landed the role of Debra Barone, wife and mother, on Everybody Loves Raymond in 1996. Co-starring comedian Ray Romano, the sitcom portrays the comedic happenings of a young family who lives next door to its in-laws. Heaton won an Emmy for Leading Actress in a Comedy Series for her performance on the show in 1999. After Everybody Loves Raymond ended in 2005, Heaton made a return to television starring opposite Kelsey Grammer in the FOX comedy series Back To You in 2007. The show lasted for a season before its cancelation. She then appeared in the ABC sitcom, The Middle, in 2009. The show, about a middle class family, was picked up for a full season. Heaton has also branched out to film, appearing in such features as Beethoven (1992), The New Age (1994) and Space Jam (1996). . Patricia Heaton married British actor David Hunt in 1990. They have four sons, Sam, John, Joseph and Daniel.http://www.biography.com/people/patricia-heaton-9542049 Political Views Heaton is most known, politically, for being staunchly pro-life. She is, in fact, the Chair of "Feminists For Life", a group that fights abortion and embryonic stem cell research. Apart from this organization, Heaton has opposed abortion in several interviews and through social media. In March 2012, she was publicly disgusted by the Congressional testimony given by Georgetown Law student Sandra Fluke, who argued that government should force insurance companies to pay for her contraception because she does not wish to pay for condoms when she engages in sexual activity. Her pro-life past does not only include objections to abortion. During the time when Terri Schiavo was being kept alive barely with a feeding tube, the public debated whether or not the doctors should let her die, and Heaton felt that Schiavo should be kept alive until she died naturally. She has also volunteered for President George W. Bush and supported the Presidential ticket of John McCain and Sarah Palin financially. http://gopwomen.blogspot.com/2009/04/patricia-heaton-celebrity-voice-for-pro.html Trivia *Patrica loves to golf. *Patrica's favorite movies include On the Waterfront, Apocalypse Now, and Ordinary People. *She is a sister of the Delta Gamma Sororityhttp://www.tv.com/people/patricia-heaton/trivia/ References Patricia Heaton Category:Entertainers Category:Republicans